Henry Pym (Earth-3000)
Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym 'is a former member of the Avengers, one of the world´s greatest biochemists and illusionists, along with taking the leading role in the supervillain team, the Sinister Five. Originally serving as the heroic Ant-Man, Hank's life changed after Gwen Stacy's death, the event which shaped and originated the entire Earth-3000 universe. As fate would have it, Pym took the role of Mysterio, the mysterious wizard who has always been a foe to New York's favorite web-slinger, Spider-Man. Thirsting for vengeance and armed with an evil Quentin Beck didn't have, Pym became one of the primary enemies of the post Project: Web Spider-Man, Clint Barton. Early History Henry Pym was born in America to a scientist and a kind mother. He always had a great empathy with insects and a great love for sciences, especially those that involved living things such as biology or biochemistry. He also was a model student and eventually got many degrees at his university. His prowess and genius allowed him to join many scientific communities at a young and he started working for many companies, both as a consultant and an investigator. During this time, he became involved with S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick Fury, becoming a member of it´s Tech Division, where he met assistant director, Janet Van Dyne, his future wife and his only true love. After many years of searching and investigating, Pym came across his most brilliant discovery yet, Pym particles, special particles that can be used to shrink or augment the size of a person or an object to extreme proportions. Realizing the ultimate power those particles gave their wielder, Henry, along with Janet, decided to use them for good, and he built one more device to help him in this task, the Ant-Man helmet that allowed him to communicate and control insects. Armed with the particles, an army of insects, his lover by his side and a genius brain, Ant-Man and Wasp battled evil for many years as a superhero pair and later as founding members of the Avengers, when they were forced to unite against Loki. Gwen Stacy´s Death Pym changed names many times during his superhero career. After Ant-Man, he later became known as Giant-Man, then as Yellowjacket and eventually returned to the mantle of Ant-Man. He participated in many missions with the team and helped them for over two entire decades against enemies of enormous diversity that posed a danger no individual superhero could stop. After the number of villains began to increase, Pym was tasked with regrouping the Avengers, recruiting many new members, including the Vision, the Falcon, the Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman, among others. However that wasn't all. Henry was being entirely consumed by work. He was now elected secretary of the Department of Defense by the President, Deputy Director of the Technological Division of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Nick Fury and leader of the New Avengers by Iron Man. The small free time he had was dedicated to his research and Janet was put aside. At least by him... During this time of need, Janet took Anthony Stark into her confidence like never before and when they noticed, they were kissing.... they were in love. They tried to stop but they couldn't. Something just felt right. What Hank didn't know wouldn't hurt him, or so they thought. ''More Coming Soon... A.I.M. Coming Soon... Mysterio Meeting Beck Coming Soon... The Sinister Five Revelations Powers and Abilities Powers ''' Size Reduction: Henry Pym possesses the power to reduce himself to the size of an ant, by means of the subatomic particles known as the Pym Particles. The nature, source, and mechanics of the Pym Particles remain unrevealed. The Particles, mentally produced by Pym at will, interact with the electrical impulses of his brain, creating an organism-wide "reducing field." Thus activated, the field reduces his entire body at a uniform rate to the smaller size he desired. Although he usually chooses to reduce himself to one half inch in height, he could reduce his size to any size between that and his normal size. Usually, Pym does not compress his mass into his smaller size. Instead his mass is somehow extended into an extra-physical dimension that is opened by the activating of the Pym Particles, from which the mass could later be reclaimed. Strangely, because Pym's mass was extended extra-dimensionally when he was at ant-size, he retained his full human-size strength at that size. To return to normal size, the particles interacted with his brain to create an organism-wide "enlarging field," which is energized by mental command. Thus Pym could grow back to his normal height and reclaim all of the mass that was extended extra-dimensionally. Size Addition: Pym also discovered Pym Particles which interacted with his brain to enable him to grow to gigantic height as Giant-Man and Goliath. The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extradimensional source. This extra dimensional mass fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight, and giving him superhuman strength, durability and stamina. Early in his career, he was subject to various limitations on his size and the duration of his transformations due to the strain. He is currently capable of growing hundreds of feet tall exceeding the heights of even the tallest buildings in New York. He can grow past the barriers of the "Microverse" to enter Overspace, a point above and apart from all other realities where it is possible to confer with abstract cosmic entities. '''Technology Interface: '''Pym is capable of interacting with and controlling several pieces of technology. Abilities Paraphernalia As Mysterio The Mysterio Suit incorporates high advanced technology, originally developed by Quentin Beck when he started his supervillain career. '''Helmet: '''Mysterio's helmet is made of incredibly durable acrylic glass, which allows him to see to the outside but no one can see inside. The Helmet protects him from his own gases and is equipped with a 30 minute air supply, radar sensors, and night and X-Ray vision. '''Cloak: '''Mysterio's cloak plays a central part in his illusions and disguises. Just like a real magician, by using the cloak as cover, Mysterio is able to activate many of his pieces of technology and tricks and effectively disguise them as magic. The square holders that sustain the cape at the front side are capable of mesmerizing opponents and produce holograms due to the holographic projector installed in the pupils. '''Gloves: '''The gloves are perhaps the most important items Mysterio has at his disposal. Armed with advanced technology, Pym is able to shoot laser and electric blasts at his enemies, along with being able to produce disorienting and mesmerizing frequencies. The gloves, in the interior, are made of mechanical and electrical circuits that allow him to communicate with allies, access secure lines and services, allowing with further increasing the power of his illusions. Contained in the lower side of the gloves are many smoke and gas pellets that he uses for his many tricks and illusions. Over the years, Pym has used an incredible variety of gases, each with their own effect, most of them designed to defeat Spider-Man. Appearances Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Templated Articles Category:Secret Identity Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weight Category:Height Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:American Category:Widowed Characters Category:Earth-3000 Category:Size Changing Category:Geniuses Category:Avengers (Earth-3000) Category:Villains of Earth-3000 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-3000) Category:Sinister Five (Earth-3000) Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Super Stamina Category:Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Criminals Category:Combat Masters Category:Hypnotism Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Power Grid Added Category:Illusion Creation Category:A.I.M. (Earth-3000) Category:Chemists Category:Zoopathy Category:Technopathy Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Energy Senses Category:Lasers Category:Electric Blasts Category:Disruption Category:Gas Manipulation Category:What If? (The Ultimate Thinker) Category:The Ultimate Thinker